Why?
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Mamo-chan and his pregnant Usagi...


Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Why?  
Disclaimer: lalala...you know the drill   
ppl!!...hoho....so lazy to write one..  
  
  
Mamo's dealings with a pregnant Usagi...Don't blame me!!   
I was on sugar!! BLAME SUGAR!!  
and awhhhhhhhh......the cheesecake that could make a   
grown man cry.....gaahhh..so good...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I believe someone warned me early on, that getting Usako   
pregnant was a very, very bad idea.  
  
It was her father.  
  
Ironically, I should have listened to that man.  
  
Instead, I stand in a line of twenty some odd people,   
waiting for chocolate truffles.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I got Usako pregnant.  
  
I hang my head in my hand as I try to drown out the many   
chatters of the line. Why in the world were so many   
people buy chocolates at this hour?  
  
Oh, but believe me. This wasn't the worse test of love   
Usako has put me through.  
  
Once, thankfully, just once, I had to take a plane to   
China to pick up authentic Chinese food.   
  
Why?! You ask.  
  
Because I got that dear woman pregnant.  
  
Yes, the great, 'King of Crystal Tokyo' stood in line to   
get chocolate, and took a plane to China.  
  
Dear lord there was more, there was so much more.  
  
I felt my toes curl, my body temperature soar to   
dangerous levels, and the pressure in my veins press   
against my skin in a blinding tension.  
  
Why...  
  
Hell, I had too much 'fun' with that woman...  
  
My mind floated to the 'fun' yes the it was *very*   
fun...   
  
*COUGH* Anyways... Back to the line, the great line,   
which now stood of 8 people. Not bad timing if I do say   
so. But the timing wasn't what worried me. No, it was   
when my precious Usako decided, she would want,   
something else, something more.   
  
Then, I would probably find myself in France picking   
grapes.  
  
I never understood why my father-in-law was suddenly so   
happy when Usako reached this stage.  
  
Her father snickered at me, as he told me the many   
horrible, horrible things her mother wanted when she was   
pregnant with Usako.  
  
That was last week's nightly family get-together. He was   
zealous!  
  
Why?  
  
Because Usako now WANTED those very things her mother   
craved...  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She'd say with her saccharine voice.  
  
"Okaa-san had the most interesting snack, Oji-san told   
me about... Do you think you could get it for me??"  
  
Then it was the eyes, the beautiful shinning eyes that   
looked longingly at me. Her elegant hands folded in   
mine.  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Thus, I find myself paying for chocolates in this line,   
for an unbelievable price.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I love my dear Usako, and I would do anything to   
make her happy.  
  
Even if I find myself tomorrow, purchasing another 100   
channels on television because Usako is no longer amused   
with the current 300.  
  
Why?  
  
Do I love this angel so?  
  
She is my savior from the world, in more ways than one,   
being the holder of the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
I never did quite get, why she loved me so?  
  
Or was I just a convenient "sperm" for her?  
  
After all, I don't think I'm bad looking, we could   
produce some pretty beautiful children.  
*Kuris personally smacks male ego...hoho*  
  
so, Why then?  
  
The question never left my mind, even after returning   
home, and handing my precious Usako her chocolate   
truffles.  
  
Glee spread across her face like a wild fire, but   
suddenly Usako's eyes turned pale and dim, her face   
scrunched up and twisted. The next thing I knew, she was   
in the bathroom, hurling up whatever exquisite,   
expensive items that were previously consumed.  
  
My head felt like it would crash to the ground. After   
dear Usako was down throwing things up, she would be   
empty-stomached. Which meant, more food hunting for   
me...  
  
Why?!?!...  
  
Couldn't I just say no?!  
  
I heard the tap go, while she was brushing her teeth. I   
slowly sank into the couch, attempting to keep my head   
from rattling. The room called to me to spin, spin like   
it was. Then the haunting question returned, why, why   
did Usako love me?  
  
GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..........  
  
I slapped a hand to my head, things began to slow down.   
I shot up in thought, you must have figured, after a   
century of loving the same woman, I would finally figure   
out why she loved me?...  
  
Believe me, I've tried a million times, over a century   
it really would be about a million times, to ask her   
why, why she loved me. However, I was never given a   
concrete answer.  
  
I was torn from my thoughts, slim arms came around me   
from behind, a round warm belly pressed against my lower   
back, and her head rested on my spine.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Damn maternal instincts...  
  
"Eh? Nothing, Usako. Would you like anything to eat?"  
  
Ha! My feeble attempt to change the topic...  
  
"Iee, I'm not hungry."  
  
My heart stopped, Usako, NOT hungry.  
  
HUH?!  
  
I took hold of her hands, and whipped around to face   
her.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
She smiled softly, then giggled, she was beautiful.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, you're so cute!" she exclaimed.  
  
I was just lost, utterly and completely lost...  
  
"Eh?" Was the most intelligent piece that came from my   
mouth all day...  
  
She held my hands tighter and tilted up, giving me a   
peck on the lips.  
  
"Mamo-chan, that's why I love you so, you're such a   
baka..."  
  
With that she gracefully left the room.  
  
SO that's why she loved me?!  
  
All because I'm a baka?!!!!!!!...  
  
Wait, does that mean she would love anyone that was a   
baka?!  
  
The wheels of logic turned in my head...  
  
"Usako wait! What did you mean you loved because I was a   
baka?!..."  
  
Silence, then a giggle.  
  
"USAKO!!"  
  
Thus, I Mamoru Chiba, vow, to never let a baka, other   
than myself, within 100 meters of my dear Usako.  
  
SIGH, at least, her cravings stopped.  
  
Unfortunately so did Kenji-san's good mood...  
  
But that's a rant for another day...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WAIT A MINUTE!  
I sprinted over to Usako...  
  
"WHY AM I A BAKA?!!!!"  
  
She pats my arm, "Silly Mamo-chan, it's because I love   
YOU, and only you..."  
  
My heart filled with warmth, my brain filled with lead.  
  
Is there no logic in this world?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*chomps down cheesecake*  
  
So....What did you think of my ranting Mamo ne? ^_^  
  
FB would be lovely!!!.. 


End file.
